


some vikare fluff for the soul

by orange_juice_that_likes_AAAAAAAA



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food mention, M/M, No Plot, Other, implied hurt/comfort, no beta we die like vikare almost did in his route, no plot only fluff, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_juice_that_likes_AAAAAAAA/pseuds/orange_juice_that_likes_AAAAAAAA
Summary: i didn't see a lot of stuff for vikare, so i decided to write a little drabble for him!
Relationships: Vikare Ratite/Reader
Kudos: 4





	some vikare fluff for the soul

It was a calm night. The rain hit against the windows, the glass thankfully not burning due to engineers learning how to adapt to the merciless acid rain of Alternia. 

You paced around your living room, awaiting your bronze-blooded lover. It's been all evening and he’s still working on that plane of his.

You sigh and decide to go check on him. You get an umbrella and some rainboots and go outside, out to the clearing where he works on his flying machine.

You eventually reach it, and see him with a welding mask on.

“ Vikare , sweetheart?”

He perks up and lifts up the welding mask. “~ Ah! My love! What are you doing out here in the  cold? ~ ”

“I could say the same for you.” You walk closer to him.

“Aren’t you tired?” You ask him, concern in your eyes.

“~ Ah, yes, a tad bit, but not to worry! ~” He flips on the welding mask. “~ I just have to finish these last few repairs and then I’ll get on home! ~” He continues to weld something, you’re not sure what, as you aren’t that knowledgeable in mechanics and such.

“You’ve been out here for  hours; those repairs can wait.”

“~ No, I might as well do them now, no need for concern.”

You kneel down a bit and shake his shoulder, making him stop welding for a second.

“ Vikare , you’ve been working out here almost all afternoon, and well into the night. It’s nine am, for god’s sake. Come inside, will you dear?”

The bronze-blooded pilot looks down at his work for a second, hesitating, before putting his welding tools away and taking off his welding mask. 

“~Alright, dear, I’ll come inside.” He mutters.

You sigh, and smile. 

“I got some tea for you, if you want some.”

“That’d be great, thank you.”


End file.
